


Alive

by chaostheoryy



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Rogue Nation, Prompt Fic, protective!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that unfolded in London involving Solomon Lane and the threat to take Benji's life, Ethan finds himself constantly worrying about the risk of losing the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot to fill the following prompt given to me by Tumblr user, lordof-imladris: Benji is injured and Ethan loses control, revealing his protectiveness of the younger agent.

Ethan Hunt was a man known for his composure. No matter how stressful the situation, no matter how much danger he was in, he was always in control. He never let his fear or anger overtake him. He was an agent of the highest caliber.

That is until he nearly lost Benjamin Dunn.

After the events involving Solomon Lane and the Syndicate, Ethan was filled with a constant sense of dread. Never again did he want to see Benji's eyes fill with tears of horror. Never again would he let those who harmed Benji go without punishment. He cared more about Benji than he had ever told anyone. Sure every member on his team was aware of the strong friendship they had developed over the years. No one, however, knew just how much he loved him. And he sure as hell didn't take his affections for Benji lightly.

A little over a month after the IMF was reinstated, Ethan and Benji were sent to Moldova to recover confidential files that had been stolen from the Pentagon by an elite terrorist organization known as the Nomads. According to Brandt, the mission would be simple. Break into their hideout on the western border and steal back the files before the Nomads could use the information to plan an attack on Washington.

Infiltration wouldn't be a problem. The only thing Ethan was worried about was Benji's safety. The last thing he wanted was for Benji to be harmed on a mission that was as routine as this. Normally he wouldn't fret. But after what happened in London, he was consumed by a sense of uneasiness.

When the day of the raid came around, Ethan found himself far more cautious than he ever had been. Every muscle was tense and he was as vigilant as a human could be.

"Benji, what's your status?" He murmured as he navigated the darkened hallways of the seemingly empty warehouse, the grip on his gun so tight it had grown painful.

"I'm all hooked up. Waiting to reboot the system."

"Anyone on the security cam?"

"Everything's eerily quiet. Odd. You'd think a top-of-its-class terrorist group would at least be a little concerned about their home territory." The line went quiet for a moment before Benji's voice sounded in Ethan's ear once again. "Oh crap..."

Ethan froze in his tracks and spun around. "What's wrong?"

"We've got company."

"How many?" Ethan asked, barely able to hide the panic in his voice.

"One, two.... Three. All armed." There was another discomforting pause. "They're, uh...headed my way."

Without a moment of hesitation, Ethan bolted for the eastern hall where Benji was working to hack into the Nomads' files. "Don't move. I'm coming for you," he said sternly as he rounded a nearby corner.

"No, Ethan, don't! I'll be fine! The door's sealed shut. I've bought myself some time. Just... Find that file. If we don't take back the hard copy too, this whole mission will be-" Suddenly Ethan could hear a series of metallic bangs and a muffled wave of Romanian voices shouting at Benji through the door at the other end of the line. "Shit," Benji hissed.

Ethan's heart began pounding violently, beating against his chest like a raging bull attempting to burst out of its cage. Benji was in danger and nothing filled the agent with fear more than the thought of losing the man he loved. "I'm almost there, Benji, hang on!"

Not even a second later, he could hear the distinctive sound of the door being knocked down followed by a series of yelling before the line went silent. "Benji?" Ethan shouted as he sprinted toward Benji's location, "Benji, do you copy?" Ethan's stomach dropped. They got Benji.

It took him another ten seconds to reach the room where Benji had set up his makeshift work station and didn't waste another moment planning an attack. He burst into the room just in time to see one of the large, armed men throw Benji against the wall and drive their fist into his stomach. Anger coursed through his veins like a raging fire and, without a second thought, he lifted his gun and fired two shots, hitting the two nearest gunmen with terrifying precision. The third, who was about to throw another punch at Benji, spun around to face Ethan. The agent bolted forward and tackled him to the ground with a furious roar. With the gunman trapped beneath him, he had every opportunity to unleash his revenge.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Ethan shouted as he began throwing punch after punch at the man's face. His rampage was relentless. He could hear the spine-tingling crack of the man's nose breaking and watched with wrathful disdain as blood began staining his knuckles. Even after the man lost consciousness, he continued to hit him, over and over again until a warm hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him back.

"Ethan..."

Ethan stopped, turning his head to see Benji looking at him with gentle green eyes. His bottom lip was bleeding and his left hand was clutching his stomach but his focus wasn't on the pain. It was on Ethan. "That's enough," he said softly.

Ethan swallowed and unclenched his fists before turning toward Benji. "Are you alright?" He immediately began questioning with genuine concern, eyes scanning every inch of his body, "How badly did they hurt you?"

Benji waved his hand halfheartedly. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised. Nothing to worry about." When Ethan didn't cease his examination, Benji cupped Ethan's face in his hands and forced his gaze to meet his own. "Ethan. Really. I'm fine." He gave his partner a tiny grin. "I promise."

The worrisome crease in Ethan's brow softened as the reassurance sank in. Benji was okay. He wasn't in danger. He wasn't going to lose him. Without a word, Ethan wrapped his arms around Benji and pulled him close. He wanted to feel his warmth, to feel his chest rise and fall as a testament to the fact that he was very much alive. No matter how hard he had to fight, no matter how much blood he would have to shed, nothing was going to keep him from insuring that he stayed that way.


End file.
